Spoiler Page
'Spoiler Pages '''are articles Blogteam releases whenever a new Warriors book comes out, so fans can discuss what happened in the book. The oldest known Spoiler Page is for ''Fading Echoes. On the Spoiler Pages Discussions Fans discuss what happened and give out spoilers for that book on its discussion page. Names Occasionally, fans will give out ideas for kits and apprentices of a book on its spoiler page. Spoiler Warnings On most spoiler pages, Kate will post a spoiler warning, due to the fact that some BlogClanners have not read every Warriors book. New Camp There are currently 37 different spoiler pages in the New Camp. * Fading Echoes Spoiler Page * SkyClan's Destiny Spoiler Page * Night Whispers Spoiler Page * Sign of the Moon Spoiler Page * Crookedstar's Promise Spoiler Page * The Forgotten Warrior Spoiler Page * Hollyleaf's Story Spoiler Page * The Last Hope Spoiler Page * Yellowfang's Secret Spoiler Page * The Sun Trail Spoiler Page * Tallstar's Revenge Spoiler Page * Warriors: Ultimate Guide Spoiler Page * Thunder Rising Spoiler Page * Tigerclaw's Fury Spoiler Page * The First Battle Spoiler Page * Leafpool's Wish Spoiler Page * Bramblestar's Storm Spoiler Page * The Blazing Star Spoiler Page * Dovewing's Silence Spoiler Page * Mapleshade's Vengeance Spoiler Page * A Forest Divided Spoiler Page * Path of Stars Spoiler Page * Goosefeather's Curse Spoiler Page * Moth Flight's Vision Spoiler Page * The Longest Day Spoiler Page * Ravenpaw's Farewell Spoiler Page * The Apprentice's Quest Spoiler Page * Thunder and Shadow Spoiler Page * Hawkwing's Journey Spoiler Page * Shattered Sky Spoiler Page * Darkest Night Spoiler Page * Tigerheart's Shadow Spoiler Page * Legends of the Clans Spoiler Page * Bravelands Spoiler Page * River of Fire Spoiler Page * Crowfeather's Trial Spoiler Page * The Raging Storm Spoiler Page Old Camp There were 27 different spoiler pages in the Old Camp. * Fading Echoes Spoiler Page * SkyClan's Destiny Spoiler Page * Night Whispers Spoiler Page * Sign of the Moon Spoiler Page * Crookedstar's Promise Spoiler Page * The Forgotten Warrior Spoiler Page * Hollyleaf's Story Spoiler Page * The Last Hope Spoiler Page * Yellowfang's Secret Spoiler Page * The Sun Trail Spoiler Page * Tallstar's Revenge Spoiler Page * Warriors: Ultimate Guide Spoiler Page * Thunder Rising Spoiler Page * Tigerclaw's Fury Spoiler Page * The First Battle Spoiler Page * Leafpool's Wish Spoiler Page * Bramblestar's Storm Spoiler Page * The Blazing Star Spoiler Page * Dovewing's Silence Spoiler Page * Mapleshade's Vengeance Spoiler Page * A Forest Divided Spoiler Page * Path of Stars Spoiler Page * Goosefeather's Curse Spoiler Page * Moth Flight's Vision Spoiler Page * The Longest Day Spoiler Page * Ravenpaw's Farewell Spoiler Page * The Apprentice's Quest Spoiler Page Screenshots TLDCapture.png|''The Longest Day'' spoiler page. The only Seekers spoiler page on the Blog. SpoilerWarning.PNG|An example of a spoiler warning. This one is from the spoiler page for The First Battle. GoosefeatherSpoilerCapture.PNG|The spoiler page for Goosefeather's Curse. As seen in the image, spoiler pages usually feature its book's cover. Category:Pages on BlogClan Category:Spoiler Page